


Sleepless town (Haikyuu AU)

by nazzasmiley



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blood, Drama, Fluff, Gay Sex, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Rape, Smut, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25049842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazzasmiley/pseuds/nazzasmiley
Summary: Smutty parts from my AU and sexual one-shots added for some of the pairings that won't be posted on instagram. Enjoy them! ;)The full AU is being posted on wattpad(Sleepless town (Haikyuu AU) by @nazzasmiley).
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou & Oikawa Tooru, Bokuto Koutarou & Oikawa Tooru, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru, Bokuto Koutarou/Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo Tetsurou & Oikawa Tooru, Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Semi Eita, Sawamura Daichi & Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 229





	1. Kagehina I

_**RECOMMENDED SONG: FOR YOUR ENTERTAINMENT** _

"I'm gonna take a shower," Kageyama said, starting to remove his t-shirt. Hinata nodded looking at his bare chest.

Hinata lay down on the bed and stared at the ceiling while Kageyama showered. He thought about what Tsukishima said last night.

 _"Date already"_. That sentence echoed in his head. But Hinata knew why Kageyama wasn't ready to date him. So he wouldn't say anything in order not to add more preassure to Kageyama's shoulders. They were fine just as they were.

Kageyama came out and Hinata took his place. Taking a shower was the best thing to do now, he was confused and hot. The cold water helped him relax, and he felt way better than before. When he finished showering, he came out of the bathroom.

Kageyama was leaning against the wall next to the bathroom door. He had no shirt on. No saying anything, Kageyama grabbed Hinata by the waist and pulled him to himself. Their lips met in a fiery kiss, and Hinata couldn't resist him. He wrapped his arms around Kageyama's neck and let the towel in his hips drop to the floor. The skin of their chests brushed against each other, causing a thousand sensations in both boys.

"Shoyo...," Kageyama whispered, pulling away from Hinata's lips. He licked his down lip and looked at Hinata fervently.

Kageyama lowered his hands little by little on the other's back, passed them behind his ass and left them at the beginning of his legs, right were his butt and legs meet. He lifted Hinata off the ground, who wrapped his legs around Kageyama's hips.

He walked to his bed as he fervently kissed Hinata again, soft whimpers of dispare escaping from the smaller boy's lips. Kageyama left Hinata lying on the bed when he arrived, and he lay on top of him.

"I wanna make you mine," he whispered in Hinata's ear. He groaned as he felt Kageyama's warm breath on his neck.

"I already am," he replied.

With that answer, Kageyama's eyes lit up. He kissed Hinata roughly while touching him all over his body. Their tongues connected and began to play, stroking each other slowly but passionately. Kageyama parted from the kiss and bit Hinata's lower lip, caressing it after with his tongue.

Kageyama went down his neck, kissing and biting it slightly, licking small gaps from Hinata's smooth, light skin. He kissed and sucked his collarbone, leaven a redish mark on it; he lowered down his chest, and played with one of Hinata's nipples. He licked it delicately with his soft tongue and then sucked it. Hinata moaned in pleasure. Kageyama caressed the other nipple with his fingers, and Hinata moved anxiously under him, wanting more of Kageyama's touch on his skin.

"Ah~... Yes~..." Hinata whispered, closing his eyes and dropping his head on the pillow.

Kageyama smiled as he continued to lick his nipple, eventually moving to lick the other one. Althought Hinata only topped Kageyama once and he was mostly a bottom, he was the one who always took the control during intercourse. He knew how to dominate Kageyama, even when he was the one who was under the other.

Kageyama loved hearing Hinata moan. He loved to see him lose control. He loved his not-so-dominant-orders in bed. He loved him.

Hinata's hands traveled to Kageyama's hair and pulled him lightly, stroking his head with his fingertips. Kageyama pulled away from his nipple and continued to descend slowly, spreading kisses and love bites all over his body until he reached Hinata's crotch.

Hinata looked up to look Kageyama directly in the eye. The smaller boy had a slight blush on his cheeks and a look of deep desire. Kageyama smiled at seeing him like that.

"Do you want me to continue?" He asked playfully.

Hinata's gaze intensified even further and without saying another word, Kageyama kissed the tip of his cock, then licked it, without stop looking at Hinata's face, who let out a stifled moan. Kageyama used a hand to stroke Hinata's balls as he delved his cock deep into his mouth. Hinata's hold on Kageyama's hair tightened and he let out another moan.

Kageyama's free hand went down to his own pants to start stroking his member from outside them. His head was moving slowly but rhythmically, always accompanied by Hinata's moans.

Hinata tugged at Kageyama's hair, which stopped him sucking on Hinata's dick. Hinata pushed Kageyama hard on the bed and straddled him. Hinata passed his hands all over Kageyama's chest, caressing every inch of skin with his fingertips. Slowly, very slowly, like if he was provoking Kageyama, Hinata approached to his lips to kiss him desperately as he unbuttoned Kageyama's pants.

When he removed the button and zipper, he parted from Kageyama's lips and pulled down the pants to remove them. Kageyama smiled biting his lower lip, trying to contain himself.

Kageyama's underwear was damp. Hinata pulled down his boxers and a drop of clear liquid fell from the tip onto the skin of Kageyama's hips. Hinata rushed to lick his skin to remove the drop and then let Kageyama's dick in front of his face. He looked at Kageyama, letting the warm breath caress his cock. Kageyama's eyes were fire, and Hinata smiled and stuck out his tongue, which he used to lick from the base to the tip.

"I love to see you doing that..." Kageyama said in a hoarse whisper. "You seem so innocent and then you do this... dammit... you make me lose my mind, Shoyo."

"I want you to fuck me, Tobio" Hinata replied under his breath and with a burning look in his eyes. "And...," he used his lips to suck lightly on Kageyama's dick's tip. "... I know...," he sucked a bit more this time, not just the tip. "... the hornier you are...," Hinata sucked half of Kageyama's dick. "... the better you do it to me..." Hinata sucked Kageyama, his dick rubbing Hinata's throat but there was no retching.

"Fuck... come here," Kageyama said sitting up and taking Hinata by the shoulders.

He pushed Hinata onto the bed, his ass ready for action. Kageyama grabbed the lube from the drawer of the nightstand and poured a good amount into Hinata's ass and also on his fingers. Holding Hinata's hip with his left hand, he brought his middle finger close to Hinata's hole and stuck it in. Hinata moaned against the bed and reflexively moved his hips, digging Kageyama's finger deeper.

Kageyama moved his finger, stroking Hinata's inside softly. Hinata moaned. "More~... Tobio, more~," Hinata said authoritatively.

Kageyama then inserted a second finger. A hot moan escaped from Hinata's lips, exciting Kageyama even more. Without pulling his fingers out, Kageyama approached to Hinata's butt and let his dick brush against Hinata's.

"Do it Tobio. I wanna feel you inside," he said between whimpers.

Kageyama gave a harsh growl, opened a condom with his teeth and put it on his length. He grabbed one of Hinata's arms and held it against the boy's back. Hinata was still pushed to bed, his moans stiffled because of the blankets of the bed. With his other hand, Kageyama aligned his dick with Hinata's entrance and pushed really slow.

A sound of pleasure came from the lips of both boys. With Hinata's hand still clamped, Kageyama began to thrust slowly into his ass. Every few thrusts, Kageyama picked up the pace a bit more.

The sound of skins colliding, the moans of both boys and the screeching sound of the bed filled the atmosphere with eroticism.

Kageyama bent down over Hinata and, with his free hand, grabbed the boy's face and lifted him off the bed. Without stop moving his hips, he passionately kissed Hinata, who returned the kiss without hesitation. Hinata grabbed Kageyama's hips with his free hand and left it there, moving at the same speed as Kageyama's thrusts.

"Tobio~... ah-ah~...," he whispered in the middle of the kiss, a string of saliva connecting their lips.

"Yes, Shoyo?" Kageyama answered the call.

"More~... ah, yes~... hard~... har-harder~... Yes~! Keep going~ To-Tobio~!" Hinata screamed with eyes lost in pleasure.

"Like this?" Kageyama muttered into Hinata's ear, speeding up the pace. The clash of skins become more intense, as well as Hinata's moans.

"I... YES~! AH~! G-GO ON~! I'M-AH~... I'M GONNA... AHH~ I'M COMING~," Hinata said in a loud moan.

Kageyama accelerated the thrusts even further and frowned in pleasure, reveling in Hinata's moans. He was also close.

"Sho-Ah... Shoyo~..." Kageyama whimpered. With the sound of his name uttered in a wild and erotic way, Hinata came, smearing the sheets.

"OH YES~! FUCK~...!" Hinata screamed with a moan.

Kageyama did not wait. Hinata's hole pressed against his dick, causing chills down his spine. He took two more thrusts and came hard on the condom.

He released Hinata's arm and dropped onto the boy's back, who in turn fell onto the bed on top of his own cum, but he didn't care at all. Both boys were gasping for breath, really tired to do anything else.

Kageyama lightly kissed Hinata's nape and reached for his hand to entwine it.

"I love you," Kageyama said.

"I love you too," Hinata also said.

And after that, they fell asleep.


	2. Oibokuroo I (Oikawa, Bokuto and Kuroo, rare pairing)

_**RECOMMENDED SONG: ANIMAL BY CHASE HOLFELDER** _

It was 5:09 am. His last client was getting dressed.

Oikawa pulled on his underwear and pants and buttoned them up. Music could be heard on the club's main dancefloor. There were still many people, you could hear their voices out loud, even higher than the music. But his service was finally over. At 7 am the club closed his doors, and as a general rule, his shift and Kuroo's and Bokuto's shift ended around 5 am.

He put on his shirt, buttoned it and tucked it into his pants. Despite having no more clients, he had to keep looking presentable, it was one of the rules.

The client approached the door to leave. "Thanks for everything. You and your mouth are great," the man said with a disgusting smile.

Oikawa looked him in the eye and faked a flirtatious smile. The man opened the door and left. Oikawa made a disgusted face. He closed the door again an tidied the room. He put the whips, chains and ropes in the closet. Dildos, butt plugs, the condom box and lubricants in the dresser drawer.

That last asshole was a sadist.

"How fucking disgusting," he said out loud, looking aat his hands full of toys. "He doesn't even fuck well, no wonder he had to come to this dump to get laid, who is gonna have sex with that swine?" Oikawa said with a face of deep disgust. His stomach got revolved.

He entered in the bathroom of the room. He threw the used condoms and the tissues into the trash can and washed his hands. He looked at himself in the mirror.

A boy with a displeased face returned his gaze. He had hickeys that started right below his left ear and continued all over his neck. Their trail got lost on the neck of his shirt. The hickeys were also all over his torso but they were not visible when dressed.

"Fucking shit, I'm gonna need makeup on monday," he said. He fixed his hair a little and smoothed his shirt. He needed a shower.

And he needed Kuroo and Bokuto. That night more than ever. It had been especially unpleasant.

He left the bathroom, turned off the lights in the room and went out. Somebody would came to clean and make the bed, he didn't take care of that, he had enough being fucked. He headed down the hall to go to the dressing room.

Moans could be heard through the doors, especially moans of women. Oikawa was more sorry for the girls who had to live those kind of things than for himself. They were more vulnerable, and ocassionally some would come out of the rooms with their knees trembling and blood running down their legs. The straight male clients were specially bloody with them. One time, Bokuto arrived the dressing room with a half-unconcious girl on his arms, dropping blood from his vagina. The three of them took her to the hospital. She had a tear that required stitches and it looked really painfull.

Oikawa covered his ears as he walked down the endless hallway. Finally he reached the stairs. He quickly went down and opened the door downstairs, from which he stepped out onto the main dancefloor, where there were still strippers on stage and money flew through the crowd.

He closed the door with the "private" sign and walked among the people until he reached the bar. He got under it to start the way to the dressing room.

When he arrived, the opened the door abruptly. Kuroo and Bokuto were already there, lying on the bed, wearing their suit pants but no shirt, and chatting like if they were chilling at their houses.

"We were waiting for you, you took longer than usual today," Bokuto said with a mischievous smile.

"I'm goint to take a shower," said Oikawa sulkily. He opened the door to the small bathroom and started to close it, but before closing, he stuck his head out. "I need you to fuck me hard. Both of you. At the same time," he said firmly. After that statement, he slammed the door shut.

Kuroo and Bokuto stood up and stared at the spot where Oikawa's head was seconds ago. They looked at each other with desire and surprise. It was a clear statement of intent. That was the first time any of the three asked for something like that.

"He must hav had a hard night," Kuroo said with a hint of concern but with the fire burning inside him.

"It won't be the only hard thing he will live tonight," replied Bokuto licking his lips.

\\***~***/

Oikawa came out of the shower. He didn't even bother to put on clothes: he was going to take them off as soon as he got out of the bathroom. He tied a towel around his waist and left, still with water all over his body and hair.

Kuroo and Bokuto were still lying on the bed, but this time they were quiet and looked at Oikawa with a fervent desire in their eyes. Bokuto stayed in the same position, but Kuroo got up a little, leaning on his elbows. The brunet untied the towel and dropped it on the floor.

Kuroo looked his body starting from his face and lowering his eyes little by little, keeping his gaze a bit more on Oikawa's big hard-on. He whistled at his naked body.

"Come here," he said, patting the bed.

Oikawa smiled seductively and slowly approached the bed. He crawled over it until he was side by side with Bokuto and Kuroo.

"Are you sure about what you said before? We've never done that and it will hurt for sure," Bokuto said digging his fingers into Oikawa's wet hair. The brunet's gaze locked on his lips.

"Believe me, I'd got two dildos inserted at the same time half an hour ago, if that didn't hurt, neither will you." Kuroo and Bokuto's expression changed. Now they were serious and worried.

"Are you okay?" Kuroo said sitting up in the bed. "Who the fuck did that to you?" He asked angrily.

"A customer, nothing new. A sadistic swine. He smelled like pure alcohol. I've seen him around the club, but I've never been with him. I just hope he doesn't come back, tho he said my mouth was great so I guess he's gonna come back for sure," said Oikawa rolling his eyes. 

It didn't really affect him as much as he would have supposed. It was his job and he had found similar things before. Well, maybe not like that, not that sadistic. But nothing new in the end. And the truth is that, despite being a fucking maniac and had fucked Oikawa really badly, he dilated him quite well and practically felt no pain. Something that surprised him a lot because, damn, two dildos entered at the same time. Oikawa thought he would split in half, but he didn't.

Kuroo grabbed Oikawa's cheek and part of his neck to kiss him. Oikawa allowed himselft to be done, opened his mouth and let Kuroo's tongue slowly explore his mouth with soft and seductive caresses.

Bokuto approached his neck and started to bite him lightly and kiss him, running his tongue through ever little corner of skin that was within his reach. He used one of his hands to support himself on the bed and he brought the other one up to Oikawa's chest in order to play with his nipples. Oikawa let out a breathy moan as he kissed Kuroo.

Oikawa slid his hands down to Kuroo's crotch and unzipped his pants in the blink of an eye. He separated from both men, Bokuto groaning when he felt Oikawa pulling away from them. Their faces said it all: they wanted him, they desired him. A smirk appeared on his lips.

He untuttoned Bokuto's pants with an almost infuriating slowness. His lib throbbed painfully as drops of pre-cum fell onto the bed. Kuroo took off his pants and underwear and waited patienly for Oikawa to remove Bokuto's. The black-haired boy caressed Oikawa's dick softly with his fingers.

Bokuto grabbed Kuroo to kiss him wile Oikawa undressed him. Bokuto was the most playful with his tongue and Kuroo let him battle with his, in a rough and provocative kiss. Bokuto bit down on Kuroo's lower lip and yanked himself away from the kiss, still biting softly Kuroo's lip. Then he let go the black-haired boy who smiled as Bokuto licked softly his own lips.

"Shit, your kisses turn me on as fuck," Kuroo said with his eyes locked on Bokuto's face.

"And I get turned on just seeing you two doing that, shit," Oikawa said, yanking on Bokuto's clothes and throwing them to the ground.

Oikawa broke away from him and pushed Kuroo against the bed. He straddled him, their cocks touching. Oikawa moved his hips and let both limbs brush against each other. A whimper of despair came from the brunet's lips.

"Koutaro, you're gonna go from behind, Tetsuro from the front. I don't know how this is gonna be, but if you feel that it doesn't work just stop and we'll try something else," Oikawa said looking askance at Bokuto. 

Both boys nodded at his command. It turned them on to see Oikawa take control. Bokuto sat on the bed behind Oikawa. He ran his legs over Kuroo's and got as close to him as possible. Oikawa propped himself up on his knees to be higher than Bokuto. Kuroo sat on the bed, his face very close to Oikawa's abdomen, which he kissed softly, trying to erase all the marks the last Oikawa's client left all over him.

Oikawa looked at Kuroo with desire and placed his hands on his shoulders to keep himselft up with more stability. Kuroo put his hands on Oikawa's waist and Bokuto on his thighs.

Kuroo approached Oikawa's body again and began to spread kisses all over his skin while caressing his dick with his hand. Bokuto grabbed the lube he had left on the bed while Oikawa showered and poured a good amount on his fingers. Kissing Oikawa's back, he slowly brought his fingers closer to his entrance and caressed it carefully. Oikawa dropped his head back and a loud moan filled the room.

Being kissed and touched by expert hands in both front and behind at the same time was an experience that few could enjoy. Oikawa dug his fingers into Kuroo's hair and groaned again as a finger entered him moving with intensity. His body trembled slightly with each caress of Kuroo's hand on his cock and with every kiss the both boys under him were giving to his body.

Bokuto raised his free hand from Oikawa's thigh and spanked him hard as he inserted a second finger. Oikawa moaned in pleasure, clutching Kuroo's hair tightly. The black-haired boy looked up and stretched his neck asking for a kiss. Oikawa bent down a little and let his lips be attacked by a hot, sensual beast. Their tongues struggled to take control and Kuroo gave a hoarse growl inside Oikawa's mouth.

"I'm gonna put another in, Tooru," Bokuto said placing a third finger on his entrance.

With one hand he grabbed the left buttock and pulled it to the side slightly for a better view. He inserted the third finger carefully. There was no resistance and Oikawa gasped in Kuroo's mouth forcefully. The pleasure was beginning to flood him. He wanted more.

"More. I want some more...," Oikawa said with closed eyes of pleasure.

The dicks of Kuroo and Bokuto throbbed desperately and both growled eagerly. Kuroo looked at Bokuto, who nodded.

As Bokuto continued to dilate the inside of Oikawa, Kuroo grabbed two condoms. He opened the first with his teeth and placed it on his own length.

"AH~!" Oikawa moaned. "THERE~!" Oikawa digged his nails into Kuroo's back. Bokuto moved all three fingers again inside Oikawa, stroking his sweet spot. "FUCK, KOUTARO~ AH~ GO ON~," he gasped. His dick trembled.

Kuroo opened the second condom and placed it on Bokuto in a hurry. "It's on. Ready, Tooru?" He said putting his hands on Oikawa's thighs. The boy only moaned in response.

Bokuto pulled out his fingers and used that hand to bring Kuroo's hard-on and his own together, and poured enough lube on both to them. He placed the other hand on Oikawa's hips.

With trembling hands, Kuroo and Bokuto began to lower Oikawa's body slowly until he was positioned right above their dicks. They looked at each other and didn't need to say anything else.

They pushed Oikawa against their cocks, which pressed intro his slippery entrance because of the lubricant. The tips entered him with a little difficulty but Oikawa didn't complain; on the contrary, he groaned fiercely and dug his nails even deeper into Kuroo's back.

Bokuto groaned and Kuroo gasped as they slowly entered. They lowered Oikawa slowly, afraid of hurting him. The brunet was very tight and the brush against the other's hot dick inside Oikawa was driving Bokuto and Kuroo crazy.

Oikawa became a bit desperate from the slowness and opened his eyes. He looked at Kuroo who returned a questioning look. The brunet smirked and clutching Kuroo's back, he abruptly descended until he buried Kuroo's and Bokuto's cocks deep inside him. The three of them groaned with pleasure.

"FUCK~ HOLY SHIT~," Oikawa screeched, dropping his head back and closing his eyes again.

"OH F-FUCK~," Bokuto moaned resting his forehead on Oikawa's back.

"FUCKING G-GOD~ OH~," Kuroo groaned as he tightened his fingers around Oikawa's thighs.

The three boys were breathing hard, the room filled with gasps and moans. Oikawa moved his hips up and down and from back to front, feeling two dicks fucking him roughly. The moans grew louder. Kuroo and Bokuto were feeling their dicks rub against each other as Oikawa's walls pressed against them mercilessly.

Oikawa rode on his cocks, clawing at Kuroo's back, who kept moaning in delight with his face buried in Oikawa's chest. He wanted to kiss him, he wanted to lick his nipples, but the pleasure was so intense that he was unable to do more than enjoy the sensation.

Bokuto spanked Oikawa again, harder than before. His butt was red and Bokuto felt the urge to bite it, so he approached to it and sinked his teeth into the soft flesh of Oikawa's butt. Oikawa moaned at the loud slap on his ass and at the bite.

Oikawa waited for Bokuto to get away to accelerate the speed.

"FUCK- T-TOORU~! KEEP GOING~! YEAH~ MORE~!" Kuroo whimpered, moving his hips involuntarily.

"FUCK SAKE~ TOORU YO- YOU'RE SO~ FUCK~ SO TIGHT~," Bokuto moaned, gasping for breath.

"IT'S THERE! IT'S THERE~! I'M... AH~ AH~ FUCK~... I'LL COME~," Oikawa groaned.

Kuroo and Bokuto's dicks hit Oikawa's prostate relentlessly and pleasure ran through the brunet like a wave, from to bottom of his body. He felt dizzy, two cocks hitting his sweet spot was driving him crazy. He couldn't take it anymore. He let out a hoarse, deep moan and came all over Kuroo and himself. Kuroo licked the cum on Oikawa's body, causing chills down the brunet's spine.

"Can you... ah~ hold on... a bit more..? We're... AH~ FUCK YEAH~ WE'RE NEAR, TOORU~," Kuroo moaned.

Oikawa's insides throbbed, tightening even more against Bokuto and Kuroo, who kept the brunet moving as he breathed erratically and suffered pleasure spams.

"KOUTARO~ I'M COMING~" Kuroo moaned loudly, staring at the golden eyes boy.

Kuroo squeezed his eyes shut and let himself feel the climax in his body. His dick jerked inside Oikawa, who was still moaning incessantly, and hit Bokuto's cock, pressed against him.

"FUCK YES~! THIS IS GREAT~ AH~ TOORU~! TETSURO~! OH GOD~!" Bokuto moaned just before cumming. Kuroo gasped as he felt Bokuto's dick tremble against his.

They lowered Oikawa slowly to let him rest on their laps. Oikawa hugged Kuroo and Kuroo spread his arms and grabbed Bokuto to get all three stuck together. Bokuto hugged Oikawa's waist and rested his forehead on his back. They were breathing hard and they were sweating, their bodies were still connected inside Oikawa, shaking from the rush of pleasure and adrenaline they just suffered. Oikawa's entrance continued to beat against their dicks, and Kuroo and Bokuto were panting trying to recover; they had almost lost their strenght to pleasure.

"Tooru, we're pulling them out so we don't hurt you. Are you alright?" Bokuto asked, stroking his wet hair.

"Uh-huh," Oikawa mumbled with his head resting on Kuroo's shoulder.

Very carefully not to drop him, they picked Oikawa up. Kuroo stroked his damp hair to distract him while they were putting their dicks out. They fot out from Oikawa, who laid down next to Kuroo.

Kuroo and Bokuto took off the condoms, knotted them and threw them on the floor. They would throw them away later.

Bokuto laid down behind Oikawa and put his arm around his waist, and Kuroo laid down facing him and letting their noses brush. Kuroo kissed him gently and lovingly on the lips and Bokuto filled his shoulders and neck with loving little kisses.

Oikawa smiled slightly and closed his eyes. "You are the best. I love you both so much," he whispered softly. Kuroo and Bokuto looked at each other and smiled.

"We love you too," said at a time. 

Kuroo and Bokuto kissed lightly and then cuddled with Oikawa, who they let rest until it was time to close the club.


	3. Sakuatsu

_**RECOMMENDED SONG: ALONE BY ALAN WALKER** _

Atsumu arrived at Sakusa's apartment at 9:10 pm and rang the bell. Sakusa opened the dor with a wooden spoon in his hand and a slight smile. Was he cooking?

"Hi, Omi-Omi," Atsumu said giving him a short kiss on the lips.

"Welcome," Sakusa said after letting him pass inside. Atsumu took off his shoes and jacket and went to the living room.

It was a small but very cozy apartment. It smelled like Sakusa, and Atsumu mind flew to somewhere in his boyfriend's arms. He turned to Sakusa, who was behind him standing a little nervous. The table was set and there were lit candles.

"Are you nervous?" Atsumu said jokingly. Sakusa rolled his eyes but blushed slightly. "Smells great, Omi-Omi."

"I was preparing dinner, I hope you like it," he said going back to the kitchen. Atsumu followed him and saw that he had cooked gyozas, tempura and miso soup. "I didn't know if there was something you didn't like, so I did this. I didn't want to ask you in order not to spoil the surprise, although if you'd told me that you didn't want to come it'd be spoiled anyway," he said putting out the fire. When Atsumu didn't answer, he turned his head to look at him.

Atsumu was looking at him intently with heart eyes. "Did you planned this?" He asked with a smile that melted Sakusa's heart.

The black-haired boy nodded and returned his gaze to the soup in the pot. He felt Atsumu hug him from behind, put his arms around his waist and place a soft kiss on the nape of his neck. Sakusa smiled when he felt Atsumu's lips. He placed his hand on Atsumu's arm and caressed it.

"Dinner is ready," he said.

Atsumu separated from Sakusa and helped to place the food on the table. It was the most romantic thing anyone had ever done for him, so Atsumu felt his body warm inside and his heart flutter.

They blessed the food and ate, chatting at the candles light, glancing at each other from time to time. Atsumu seemed delighted to be there, and Sakusa's heart skipped a beat. He loved him so much. And he knew he could never love someone as much as he did with Atsumu.

When they finished eating, they got up and cleared the table. The took all the plates to the kitchen and let them there. Sakusa was tidying up a bit when Atsumu approached him from behind again and kissed the nape of his neck.

Atsumu bent his head to kiss his neck. He had to stand on tiptoe and Sakusa found it adorable. The black-haired boy turned to Atsumu and wrapped his arms around the blond's waist.

Sakusa slowly kissed Atsumu, who let hismouth slightly open for Sakusa's tongue to explore every corner. Atsumu moved his lips at the same rhythm and battled with Sakusa's tongue to take control of the kiss and the situation. Since Atsumu taught Sakusa how to kiss with tongue, the black-haired boy get to be a real good kisser.

Sakusa forcibly separated from him. "Wait," said the boy. "I guess you know, but I'm... a virgin. I don't know how to do it," he said with a slight blush. Atsumu laughed and rested his forehead on Sakusa's chest.

"My sexy Omi-Omi, inexperienced?" He said playfully as he giggled. "I have no experience either, not with men at least," he said raising his head and looking at Sakusa with a smile. "But I think I know more than you," he said biting his lower lip. "Would you rather... top me?" He said looking at Sakusa's lips with desire.

"I don't know, what's better for a first time?" Atsumu felt Sakusa's manhood growing between his legs and brushing against the blond's thigh when he said that words.

"I think it depends on the person," he replied.

Damn, he wanted to undress him in that moment, he wanted to brush his skin, he wanted to touch his cock, he wanted to do everything to him.

"Then you decide," Sakusa said under his breath, coming dangerously close to Atsumu's lips.

Atsumu smirked and kissed him again fervently. Without giving him time to react, he picked up Sakusa's shirt and threw it on the floor.

"I'll let you top," Atsumu said dragging him toward the room between kisses and caresses on his torso.

The room had also candles, half burned candles. The light was dim and romantic, and Atsumu felt the urge to tell Sakusa how much he loved him.

Sakusa followed suit and tugged on Atsumu's black shirt to expose his skin. Sakusa pulled away from Atsumu's lips with the intention of leaving a mark on that soft skin that was driving him crazy. He kissed and then bit the blond's neck who let out a low moan on his ear.

Atsumu took control of the moment and pushed Sakusa against the bed. He unbuttoned his own pants and took them off under the watchful eye of Sakusa, who didn't even blink as he bit down hard on his lower lip. He didn't want to pounce on him, he wanted to watch Atsumu slowly undress for him. Atsumu grabbed the elastic of his boxers and slowly lowered it, exposing his hard-on.

Sakusa couldn't take it anymore and grabbed Atsumu by the hips, shoving him onto the bed; the blond was face up, under the wild gaze of his boyfriend.

Sakusa slowly slid his hands down Atsumu's body to his thighs, still looking Atsumu in the eyes. He kissed the skin on his abdomen, lowering to his hips. He stopped to look at Atsumu again. Sakusa grabbed his thighs firmly and opened them. He closed his eyes and left kisses and hickeys on the inner side of Atsumu's thighs, until he climbed back up towards Atsumu's hard-on.

Without thinking twice, he licked from the base to the tip. Atsumu groaned as he felt Sakusa's wet tongue running over him.

"The lube is there, take it," Sakusa said pointing the nightstand just before putting Atsumu's dick in his mouth.

Atsumu moaned at the sudden blowjob. He reached out a trembling hand to the nightstand drawer and pulled out a tube that he extended to Sakusa. The boy sucked hard on his cock and Atsumu moaned in pleasure again.

Sakusa extended a hand, indicating Atsumu that he had to pour the lube onto his fingers. Atsumu opened the tube and poured a clear pink liquid onto Sakusa's fingers. It smelled of strawberry.

"Yes-ah~... fuck yes~...," Atsumu whispered under his breath. "You know how to do it-ah~! Yes~! Fuc-fuck~..." He whimpered when he felt Sakusa's fingers caress his entrance.

Sakusa's tongue slid down his length as he bobbed his head around his dick. Wet sounds filled the room. Sakusa inserted a finger inside Atsumu, who moaned with a mixture of pain from the finger and pleasure from the blowjob.

Sakusa moved his finger to get him used to it. When the moans of pleasure outweighed those of pain, he inserted a second finger. Again, Atsumu made slight groans for annoyance. Sakusa wiggled his fingers to dilate the inside of Atsumu. He didn't want to hurt him.

When it seemed that he was no longer complaining, Sakusa stopped sucking on him and stuck out his fingers. He took of his own pants as he couldn't take his eyes off Atsumu, naked and moaning in pleasure in his bed, his eyes closed and his mouth half open. It turned Sakusa on to see him like that.

Sakusa went to the nightstand and grabbed a condom. He opened it and put in on, poured more lube in his dick, and lay down in bed, next to Atsumu. The blond boy looked at him.

"Ready?" Sakusa said getting on top of Atsumu between the blond's legs.

Atsumu spread his legs wider. The blonde nodded and Sakusa aligned his cock with his entrance. He pushed. A gasp of annoyance came from Atsumu's lips. Sakusa kissed him to distract him as he shoved his dick inside. When he was buried in Atsumu, he parted from his lips.

"All good?" He whispered. Atsumu's eyes were closed and his mouth a bit open, with an expression of pleasure on his face, so he didn't answer.

Sakusa started to thrust gently. Atsumu wrapped his legs around Sakusa's body, causing the blond's insides to wrap more tightly around Sakusa's cock.

"Holy shit, Atsumu!" Sakusa moaned, closing his eyes and letting himself be carried away by the pleasure.

"Yes! Keep moving, Omi-kun~!" Atsumu moaned. Sakusa picked up the pace. The wet and the colliding skins sounds began to echo in the room, above the moans of both boys. "YES~! YES, YES, YES~! GO ON! AH~! MORE~!" Atsumu whimpered feeling waves of pleasure go from the lower part of his body to everywhere.

"Damn," Sakusa growled under his breath.

He had never experienced anything like that. He felt in heaven, the pleasure ran through him and he didn't want that moment to ever end.

He looked at Atsumu and thought that there was no one in the whole world as beautiful as him. Atsumu had his eyes closed and his mouth open, and Sakusa couldn't help but feel his heart flutter. He loved him as he never loved anyone. Sakusa stroked Atsumu's cheek, who opened his eyes between moans and looked back at him. Sakusa smiled and kissed him slowly, putting all his heart on that kiss while he kept moving his hips.

Atsumu's walls pulsed against him. He wasn't going to last long. He parted from Atsumu's lips and moaned.

"At-Atsumu... I can't take it... you're tight-AH~!" he moaned feeling spasms all over his body.

"Ah~! Hold on... 20 more seconds... YES~! GO ON, OMI-KUN~! FUCK FUCK FUCK~!" Atsumu clawed at Sakusa's back. The black-haired boy couldn't take it anymore.

"ATSUMU~!" He moaned loudly climaxing. Sakusa's dick hit Atsumu's prostate, who let out a moan.

"OMI-KUN~!" He moaned before cumming on his own abdomen.

Their breathings were erratic. Sakusa dropped his weight on top of Atsumu's body. The blond boy hugged him and stroked his hair. Both boys had his eyes closed and were trying to calm down their breathing.

Atsumu opened his eyes and looked at Sakusa's head, which was resting on the space between his neck and his shoulder. They stayed like that until Atsumu spoke.

"Omi-kun," he whispered.

"Hmmm?" Hummed Sakusa answering the call.

"You are lying on top of my own cum," Atsumu said tangling his fingers with the soft and dark hair of Sakusa. Sakusa looked up to Atsumu's face, and he returned the look. "Weren't you a germaphobe?" Said Atsumu. Sakusa narrowed his eyes.

"Why did you had to ruin this moment?" Said the black-haired boy. Atsumu burst into laugh. Sakusa smiled at hearing him laugh and dropped his head back to where it was before. "I don't care, I like being like this with you," he said closing his eyes and hearing Atsumu's heartbeat.

Atsumu's heart skipped a beat. He didn't expect that answer. Sakusa was so sweet that made Atsumu fell in love time after time with him, and he needed to let him know.

"Omi-kun," he whispered again.

"Hmm?" Hummed Sakusa really tired to say something else.

"I love you," said Atsumu smiling.

Sakusa felt his heart warming him inside and smiled too. He caressed Atsumu's chest with his thumb and placed a soft kiss on it.

"I love you, Atsumu," he replied.


	4. Oibokuroo II (Oikawa, Bokuto and Kuroo, rare pairing)

_**RECOMMENDED SONG: CALL OUT MY NAME BY THE WEEKND** _

Bokuto looked at the screen of his phone and ignored it once more. It had been too long since he had answered Akaashi. And he saw his last tweet, things were not going well between them, and what he least wanted was to hurt him. He didn't want to make him suffer for not answering his messages and suddenly stop talking to him. But he also didn't want to harm him by exposing him to unnecessary danger.

He didn't want to be cold to Akaashi and put him aside. But I didn't want to be selfish and put him in the boss' sights.

He sighed and rubbed his eyes with his fingers. Kuroo and Oikawa, and also him, were both lying on the sofa. Oikawa was lying on top of Kuroo, who had one hand on the brunet's waist and the other holding his phone. They were watching a cooking video on youtube.

Bokuto smiled slightly and looked at his hands. Kuroo saw the gesture and paused the video. 

"Kou, are you alright?" He asked. Oikawa turned to look at him with a worried expression.

"Yes, that just... Akaashi. I can't find the courage to talk to him. And he won't stop texting me," he replied, returning his gaze. Oikawa sat up on the sofa and Kuroo followed suit and dropped the phone on the table.

"Maybe you should talk to him and explain it to him. I felt so much better when I talked to Iwa-chan," Oikawa said putting a hand on Bokuto's shoulder and smiling at him.

"I know but... I'm scared. I'm still scared..." Bokuto sighed and looked down at the ground. Kuroo got up from his seat and approached Bokuto to give him a hug. 

"Don't be silly, Akaashi is smart, he won't get in trouble. Be honest with him," Kuroo said giving him a kiss on the head.

"Your role is that of the mom among the three of us," Bokuto said laughing and returning Kuroo's hug. The raven laughed.

"I know. I like to take care of you," he chuckled and looked at Oikawa. The brunet returned a loving smile. "I should go to the shower, can we try the food from the video, Tooru?" Kuroo said pulling away from Bokuto and scratching his chin thoughtfully.

"We can try, but I don't know what is going to come out. The cook is you," he replied laughing. Kuroo nodded with a smile and headed to go to the shower.

Oikawa approached Bokuto and hugged him just as Kuroo had done just now. Bokuto returned the hug and sighed, but didn't say anything, just frowned. Oikawa separated from him and sat beside him without saying anything. They were silent, Oikawa serving as support for Bokuto, and Bokuto thinking of something else. His mind was traveling at full speed, he didn't want to risk hurting Akaashi, he didn't want to forget about him either.

He needed to do something to push those thoughts away and calm down.

"Kou, I understand that it is dif-"

Oikawa's words were cut by the lips of Bokuto, who had pounced on Oikawa's mouth to kiss him roughly.

The brunet was paralyzed at first but returned the kiss with fervor. Bokuto's tongue played with the edge of Oikawa's lips in an attempt to enter his mouth. He didn't resist and opened it to let it in.

Bokuto's hands traveled down Oikawa's body to his crotch, which he grabbed more roughly than Oikawa expected. The brunet let out a groan as his tongue tangled with Bokuto's.

Bokuto parted from him with bright red lips and a look of pure desire in his golden eyes. He stood up and pulled Oikawa's shirt to stand him next to him. Bokuto kissed him again as he dragged him into the room.

Oikawa was getting turned on as he felt Bokuto's warm hands run all over his body incessantly. The brunet took off Bokuto's shirt and then took off his to be skin to skin. Oikawa's hands descended from his shoulders to the elastic of Bokuto's pants with seductive caresses. Bokuto watched every movement of the brunet with a deep and burning gaze.

Oikawa separated from him and took off his own pants and underwear. He knelt down in front of Bokuto and looked him in the eyes from below. Bokuto's eyes asked for more and he wanted to give it to him.

Oikawa dipped his fingers into the elastic of his pants and boxers and lowered it all at once, exposing Bokuto's hard-on right in front of his eyes.

He grabbed Bokuto's cock with one hand and leaned in to suck on his balls while still staring into the boy's eyes.

"Fuck, Tooru...," he said sighing with pleasure at feeling Oikawa's mouth. The brunet's hand slid up and down and Oikawa shook his head to shove Bokuto's dick into his mouth. "Oh god" Bokuto said grabbing Oikawa's hair.

The brunet bobbed his head slowly and seductively, brushing the entire length of Bokuto with his tongue. He put it all in his mouth without retching, lucky to have so much experience in doing blowjobs. Bokuto's cock lightly hit the bottom of Oikawa's throat. Bokuto groaned and pushed his hips against Oikawa's hot tongue.

Kuroo came out of the shower, leaving the towel on the hanger behind the door. He went to the room to pick up his pajamas and found Oikawa giving Bokuto a blowjob, who had his eyes closed and his mouth open, making loud moans.

"Wow wow... what's going on here?" He said approaching Bokuto.

Both boys opened their eyes to look at Kuroo, whose gaze was turned on just by seeing the scene in the room.

Kuroo tossed the clothes he was holding aside and grabbed Bokuto's face to kiss him as Oikawa focused on making circular movements around the tip of Bokuto's dick. The boy groaned in Kuroo's mouth and gripped Oikawa's hair tightly. He tried to babble something but Kuroo's tongue prevented him. Kuroo slid his hand from Bokuto's nape to his ass, brushing his entire muscular back with the tips of his fingers. He squeezed one of Bokuto's buttocks hard before spanking him. Bokuto moaned loudly and pulled away from him.

"Tooru I'm going to... ah~ ugh fuck~" Oikawa stopped sucking on his cock and looked at Kuroo, who started jerking off Bokuto as Oikawa opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue waiting for Bokuto to come. "Ah fuck... Tetsuro... Fuck yeah... Ah~." Kuroo picked up the rhythm of his hand and grabbed Bokuto's buttock again. "AH~" Bokuto moaned.

The cum came out of the tip of his dick and landed on the tongue and part of Oikawa's chin, who had a smile sticking out of the corners of his open mouth. Oikawa swallowed the cum and licked his lips, trying to catch as much of his chin as possible. Kuroo looked at him with desire as he did so.

Bokuto sat on the bed and dropped down, lying on the covers. He took a deep breath as he recovered. Kuroo knelt down next to Oikawa and licked his chin to remove the remains of Bokuto's cum. He then slowly kissed Oikawa, intertwining their tongues in soft waves. He felt the bitter taste of Bokuto's cum on his tongue and that turned him on even more. Oikawa took off the only piece of clothing he had worn after the shower and forced him to stand next to him. Oikawa pushed Kuroo against the bed.

"This has only just begun, Kou," Oikawa said in a deep, hoarse voice. "You better get your strength back." Bokuto nodded with his eyes closed and still breathing heavily.

Oikawa was pleased with his response and straddled Kuroo to kiss him again, running his hands through the boy's jet black hair. He parted from his mouth after biting Kuroo's lower lip.

"Tonight I'm going to be the one to be inside you, Tetsuro," he said in a whisper.

"I would like nothing more," replied the boy raising his head to kiss Oikawa again.

Kuroo grabbed Oikawa's dick to stroke it only with the tips of his fingers, not enough to make him moan but enough to provoke even more the brunet, whose dick was as hard as a rock.

Oikawa grabbed Kuroo's cock to return the provocation, stroking the tip with his thumb. Kuroo groaned in Oikawa's mouth as he parted from him with a sideways smile. Oikawa got out of bed and stood in front of the two boys lying on it. Bokuto now had his eyes open and his cock throbbed slightly as he hardened again for a second round.

Oikawa went to the dresser next to the bed to grab the lube and nothing else. Condoms were not necessary since they had recently had a check-up and they were perfectly healthy, there was nothing to fear. And he felt better without wearing protection.

Kuroo sat up on the bed and positioned himself between Bokuto's legs. Bokuto bent his knees, exposing his entrance. Kuroo put two fingers to Bokuto's mouth, and the boy grabbed Kuroo's wrist and brought them to his mouth to suck on them. He licked them tenaciously to wet them, leaving traces of saliva on his fingers.

Oikawa stood behind Kuroo and poured lubricant on his fingers. He brought his fingers close to Kuroo's entrance and left them there. He leaned over Kuroo's neck and left a bite on his skin.

"At the same time," Oikawa whispered in Kuroo's ear. The dark-haired man nodded and looked at Bokuto, who nodded as well.

Kuroo placed his fingers on Bokuto's entrance and Oikawa did the same with Kuroo. The brunet started to push his fingers inside Kuroo, who moaned softly before doing the same and push his inside Bokuto.

"Ah~ Tooru~...," Kuroo whimpered as Oikawa's fingers moved inside him. Kuroo in turn moved his fingers inside Bokuto, imitating the brunet behind him.

"Damn Tetsuro... I want to feel you inside. I don't want... ah~... more preparation..." Bokuto groaned.

Oikawa bit Kuroo's ear and pulled his fingers out of him. Kuroo groaned as he noticed them coming out. Bokuto moved this hips and Kuroo reacted to also pull out his fingers.

Kuroo laid down on the bed and looked at Bokuto, who straddled him. Kuroo lifted his legs and bent his knees, staying in the same position that Bokuto was in until just seconds ago.

Oikawa stood between Kuroo's legs and aligned his dick with the entrance of the black-haired man. Bokuto stood on top of Kuroo's cock and waited for Oikawa to give him a signal.

"Ready?" Oikawa said. He was anxious, he wanted to do it now. Bokuto and Kuroo muttered 'yes' and Oikawa nodded. "Good boys," Oikawa smirked.

Bokuto dropped onto Kuroo's cock as Oikawa pushed to enter the black-haired man. The three boys groaned roughly. Oikawa entered Kuroo slowly but roughly, while Bokuto rode Kuroo's cock enjoying the feeling of feeling so full.

"Holy shit, fuck," Kuroo groaned, squeezing his eyes shut.

Being the one that was in the middle when they had sex it was his favorite position, the pleasure ran through every cell of his body and he only allowed himself to be done while his mind flew further rocked by the movements of the two boys that made him feel like the only one in the world.

"Damn Tetsuro ah-ah~... yes... you're fucking ah-tight in this... position... SHIT~" said Oikawa gasping for breath. Moans escaped his mouth one after another, rising in pitch with each thrust.

Bokuto's breathing was getting faster and faster, just as was his pace riding Kuroo's dick. His eyes were closed and he had dropped his head back, moaning loudly.

"AH~ YES YES YES, FUCK" Bokuto moaned. His ass bounced off Kuroo's hips every time he came down hard. Kuroo grabbed his cock and making a twist of his wrist caused even more moans from Bokuto. "KEEP GOING TETS, KEEP GOING AH~ YES~ MORE~" Bokuto whimpered. "I'M ALMOST THERE~... I'M ALMOST THERE~".

Oikawa smiled lustfully at the groans of both boys and sped up his thrusts. He wanted to hear Kuroo moan just like he was listening to Bokuto. Their voices were music to the brunet's ears and he wanted more.

"TOORU THERE~ GIVE ME MORE~ GO O-ON~ YES~..." Kuroo moaned. The black-haired man noticed a familiar tension in his lower abdomen and tensed. "I'M GONNA AH~ COMING~ AHHHH~".

Kuroo felt his cock throb and harden even more just before cumming inside Bokuto, who felt Kuroo fill him and moaned as he felt the hot, thick liquid come out as he continued to move up and down in a frenzy. Kuroo groaned even more as he felt Bokuto picking up the pace, noticing how his dick was also hardening in his hand.

"FUCK" Bokuto screamed as he lowered himself onto Kuroo's cock one last time. He came over Kuroo's hand and abdomen and stained the sheets, but none of them cared. Bokuto groaned loudly and sat on top of Kuroo, breathing hard.

"TETSURO I'M GONNA CUM... FUCK~..." Oikawa whimpered. With a couple of jerks his cock emptied into Kuroo, who felt a spasm run through his body from the tips of his toes to his head. "FUCK~ HOL-Y SH-SHIT~..." Oikawa gasped and closed his eyes, resting his head against Bokuto's back.

All three boys were breathing hard and shivering after the shock of pleasure. Kuroo suddenly laughed out loud. Oikawa and Bokuto opened their eyes and looked at him. Hearing Kuroo's moans and then a clean laugh, not like a hyena's laugh, but a pure, happy laugh, should be considered one of the 7 wonders of the world.

"Damn, I fucking love this," Kuroo said covering his eyes with his forearm. Bokuto and Oikawa laughed too.

Bokuto got up off Kuroo with some difficulty. His thighs trembled, despite being used to playing volleyball for hours, an orgasm had a much more exhausting effect on his lower body than a 2-hour match. Bokuto laid facedown on Kuroo's right side. Oikawa came out of the black-haired man and laid down on his left side.

"I think you're gonna have to take another shower, Tets," Oikawa said looking at his abdomen and right hand.

"Sorry about that," Bokuto said laughing. Kuroo also laughed.

"It's not that I care too much," he said looking at Bokuto with intensity. He looked up at the ceiling again, a smile plasted on his face.

The three boys were silent for a long time, slowing their breathing and recovering after sex, until Kuroo decided to speak again.

"Listen... hypothetically speaking... what do you think would happen if... if the person you liked you all your life... confessed and... suddenly you realized that... you stopped liking and you like... someone else?" He said with a bit of concern.

Oikawa sat up in bed. "What are you talking about? Don't you like Kenma?" He said confused.

"It's just... a hypothetical case. What do you think?" Asked the dark-haired man trying to play down the question.

"I guess I would be confused," Bokuto said looking at him. Kuroo nodded, staring blankly atsomewhere on the white ceiling of the room. "Tets, I think the orgasm is speaking for you," Bokuto continued saying.

Kuroo nodded. "Yes, it could be. I'll go have another shower... since the first one hasn't worked" he said getting up from the bed and winking at them.

Kuroo kissed Oikawa and Bokuto lightly on the lips and headed back to the bathroom. Oikawa's semen slowly poured out of him and down his legs, so he hurried into the bathroom to prevent it from falling to the floor.

He headed back to the bathtub. It must be that. It must have been an orgasm. He was still in love with Kenma... or was he?


	5. Kagehina II

_**RECOMMENDED SONG: CALL ME MASTER BY BLOOD ON THE DANCE FLOOR** _

Kageyama got into Hinata's bed and covered them both with the sheet.

Kageyama hugged the redhead and pressed him to his body. His skin was smooth and velvety, and Kageyama loved feeling his and his boyfriend's skin touch gently. It was intimate and beautiful, and sleeping together brought him great happiness.

"Hey, Tobio," Hinata called out.

"Hmm?" Kageyama hummed.

"Do you think Kenma-san will be okay?" He asked, brushing his cheek with his fingers.

"Sure he does, he needs to recover. He'll be fine soon," Kageyama replied.

The dark-haired boy closed his eyes and enjoyed feeling Hinata in his arms. Hinata had had a really bad time over the past months and didn't feel comfortable sleeping with Kageyama. 

First, they beat up Atsumu, one of his closest friends. Later, when Akaashi disappeared and herealized that neither Kenma was there, he panicked. Also, the classes overwhelmed him, he was not used to such tough lessons. Yachi helped them both, but there were many things that she did not know, because she studied something different.

That cluster of things affected Hinata a lot, and that had caused him to feel very down. Kageyama felt bad, because he wanted his boy to always be happy. He loved seeing his beaming smile, and seeing how he was always full of energy. He loved him, and he just wanted to spend the rest of his life by Hinata's side.

"And do you think Akaashi-san is okay?" Hinata asked innocently.

"Yes..." Kageyama whispered. "I'm sure it's all over and now he's much better wherever he is." Kageyama sighed and was silent for a few minutes. "He sure misses being with the people he loved," he said sadly.

"Yes... You're right..." Hinata whispered lowering his head and hiding it in Kageyama's chest.

They were silent for a while, just listening to each other's rhythmic breathing. Kageyama put a hand on Hinata's back and caressed it gently, letting the tips of his fingers traverse the vertebrae of Hinata's spine. He placed a soft kiss on his head and breathed in the scent of Hinata's shampoo. He smiled when he realized how much he liked that smell.

Kageyama thought that Hinata was already asleep, and buried his fingers in the boy's orange hair, stroking his scalp in small relaxing circles. But suddenly, Hinata spoke again.

"And what do you think-?"

"Shoyo, stop talking," Kageyama interrupted, stroking Hinata's back again in an attempt to make him sleepy.

"Why? You don't like hearing me talk?" Hinata asked with a pout that Kageyama didn't see due to the darkness.

"I love hearing you speak. But it's 2 in the morning, and you're talking really loud. We're going to wake everyone up," Kageyama replied, kissing his orange hair.

"But I just can't shut up," Hinata replied quietly.

"What do you mean you can't?" Kageyama asked without understanding what he meant.

"I mean I can't," Hinata repeated, tickling his breath on Kageyama's chest.

"Why?" The dark-haired boy asked without opening his eyes.

"I just need to distract my mind," Hinata said moving closer to Kageyama.

"Distract your mind? Why?" Kageyama said stopping stroking his back.

"Because I'm horny."

Kageyama suddenly opened his eyes and squirmed slightly at hearing him say that.

Hinata pushed Kageyama's back onto the bed and straddled him. He grabbed Kageyama's arms and held them with one hand above his head. He leaned over the nightstand beside the bed and, with his free hand, opened the bottom drawer.

He pulled out a pair of silver metal handcuffs and swung them in front of Kageyama's face with a provocative smile.

"Why are they there? They were in the closet," Kageyama whispered, his cheeks flushed and noticing the blood rushing down his crotch. "Did you plan this?" He asked pleasantly surprised.

"Maybe," Hinata said with a wink. 

Kageyama turned his head to watch as his hands were slowly caught.

Hinata closed one of the handcuffs around Kageyama's wrist and slipped the other handcuff behind the bars of the bed. He closed the other cuff on Kageyama's other wrist and smiled. The light was very dim, there was practically nothing to be seen, but that didn't stop Hinata from feeling Kageyama blush underneath him.

Hinata pressed his ass against Kageyama's throbbing erection, and rubbed against it through the fabric of both boys' boxers. The movement caused whimpers from Kageyama who tried to lift his hands off the headboard of the bed. There was the metallic clink of the handcuffs. Hinata chuckled.

Slowly, Hinata leaned over Kageyama and kissed his lips passionately. He ran his tongue along the edge of his lower lip and moved his head to continue licking and placing wet kisses along Kageyama's jawline. Hinata sucked a piece of skin from Kageyama's neck, just below his ear.

"Shoyo~..." Kageyama whimpered. "Let go of me~ p-please..." he moaned under Hinata's tongue.

"Call me master. You will submit to me. And no, Tobio. You are not allowed to touch me," Hinata said in Kageyama's ear, his voice low and playful. "What will you do now that you are not allowed to touch your master?"

Hinata bit Kageyama's earlobe and ran his hands down the boy's body, stroking every part of the skin that was within reach. Kageyama's skin was prickly, and his eyes held a look of deep desire, begging for release so he could touch Hinata. But the redhead wouldn't let go.

Very slowly, Hinata took off his own underwear and stayed naked and kneeling in front of Kageyama, who ran his eyes all over Hinata's body, stopping to admire every detail.

Hinata brought two of his fingers to his mouth and licked them teasingly, causing Kageyama's erection to throb against the fabric of the boxers he was still wearing. Hinata's tongue moved up and down on his own fingers provoking Kageyama. Hinata brought his fingers to his entrance and inserted them recklessly.

"Ah~," Hinata moaned closing his eyes. The clink of the handcuffs was heard again, and Hinata smiled wickedly, his eyes still closed. "Fuck~... Yes~... Would you like to do this to me, Tobio~?" Hinata moaned under his breath.

"Ma-master, let me go... Please..." Kageyama pleaded. "Let me touch yo-"

Hinata placed a finger over his mouth and silenced him. Kageyama obeyed without resisting. He bit his lip and watched as Hinata moaned his name in front of him. 

Kageyama was very horny, he wanted to touch him. But he couldn't. He stirred again and tugged at his hands, trying to bring them closer to Hitana's body. But the handcuffs were there, holding his wrists. Kageyama felt the pleasure of being teased in this way by Hinata. It turned him on.

Hinata pulled his fingers from inside him and leaned over Kageyama again to kiss him. Without the dark haired boy noticing, Hinata pulled out a black silk scarf from the drawer and tied it while kissing him. Kageyama opened his eyes when he felt the fabric but he didn't see anything. 

Hinata had covered his eyes and Kageyama smiled at the provocation.

Despite the fact that Hinata was almost always the bottom in the relationship, he knew perfectly how to be in control and how to dominate Kageyama. He was smooth, he did not make sudden or aggressive movements. There was no pain. Just pleasure. Hinata knew how to provoke him and make him beg for more. And Kageyama loved it.

Kageyama felt his boxers move slightly, but they were not removed. Hinata had only moved them enough to expose his erection.

With a smile, Hinata looked at Kageyama, below him, under his mercy, blinded by the scarf, horny and biting his lip. 

Hinata lowered himself onto his dick and let the tip enter inside him. He didn't loosen himself enough, and the entrance was a bit rougher than usual, but Hinata didn't care. And, after hearing Kageyama's moan, it was clear that the dark-haired boy didn't care either.

Hinata raised and lowered his body with painful slowness, eliciting Kageyama's moans and whimpers.

"Mast-master p-please~ ah~ please~," Kageyama gasped feeling the pleasure dull his brain.

"You're very loud," Hinata said with a mischievous smile, leaning over Kageyama's body while still moving his hips.

Hinata kissed Kageyama in the middle of an especially loud moan. He inserted his tongue into Kageyama's mouth and caressed every corner of his mouth with gentle strokes. Saliva began to drip from the corner of their joined mouths.

Hinata moved his hips slowly, just the way he liked it. He felt the entire length of Kageyama brushing against his insides, stroking his prostate hard. He noticed how Kageyama's cock hardened even more, and he moved his hips more slowly.

Hinata pulled away from Kageyama's mouth, a string of saliva joining their mouths. Hinata licked Kageyama's lips and pulled himself up onto his boyfriend's body while lifting his hips. When he was up, he dropped down hard and moaned, clutching his hair to try and control the volume of his voice.

"Tobio~! Fuck~! Ah~!" He moaned as he felt Kageyama's cock hit his prostate directly.

"I'm coming!" Kageyama groaned, waving his hands in one last attempt to touch Hinata.

Hinata rode his dick hard and moaned along with Kageyama. He felt how Kageyama came and filled him with semen. The hot substance made Hinata whimper. He was close, but he would not reach orgasm like that.

Hinata pulled Kageyama's cock out of his ass as the dark haired boy gasped in spasms all over his body.

"I'm not done, open your mouth, Tobio," Hinata ordered, his breathing quickening and the semen pouring out of him and dripping down his legs.

Kageyama opened his mouth as Hinata commanded and stuck out his tongue, ready to lick whatever his boyfriend said. Hinata grabbed onto the headboard with one hand and held his cock with the other hand, bringing his dick closer to Kageyama's hot mouth.

"Suck," Hinata ordered.

Without needing to repeat it, Kageyama sucked Hinata's cock into his throat, stroking its length with his tongue. Hinata's hips moved slowly, almost by inertia. He moaned feeling like he was getting closer and closer to orgasm hitting him.

Hinata placed his other hand on the headboard, closed his eyes and tightened his grip on his hands, trying to control the moans. But he couldn't. Kageyama sucked very hard and caused Hinata's sensitive glans to flare up.

"AH~ AH~ TOBIO~ YES~!" Hinata screamed.

He came in Kageyama's mouth but kept moving his hips for a few more seconds, while moaning still very loudly. He did not care if it was 2 in the morning, he did not care who was listening. He only felt Kageyama's tongue on him and the pleasure that washed over him.

Hinata was breathing heavily. He pulled his cock out of Kageyama's mouth, sat on his boyfriend's lap and leaned over him to kiss him again, untying the cloth over Kageyama's eyes and taking his own cum into his mouth. Hinata turned his face and spat on the ground under Kageyama's amused look. They both looked at each other and smiled.

"Was it good?" Hinata said with a smile on his face a a bit of cum near the corner of his lips.

Kageyama leaned closer to Hinata and licked the semen on his face with his eyes half open. He looked savage and stunning, and Hinata felt how he hardened again.

"Answer, Tobio. We haven't finished yet," Hinata said authoritatively.

"It was amazing," Kageyama said in a whisper.

"It was amazing, _master_ ," Hinata said emphasizing the last word.

"It was amazing, _master_ ," Kageyama repeated.

"I love you Tobio," Hinata said with a giggle. "Say that you love me if you want more."

"I love you, _master_ ," Kageyama said with a smirk.

Hinata smiled. That was just the start of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You thought Hinata was innocent? WRONG! Hinata may be a bottom but he's the one ruling the bed ;)
> 
> This is part of the second season of my AU, Sleepless Town, on instagram (@haikyuu.boys.au) and wattpad (available on my profile @nazzasmiley).


	6. Osasemi I (Osamu and Semi, rare pairing)

_**RECOMMENDED SONG: WE CAN MAKE LOVE BY SOMO** _

Osamu and Semi entered a nightclub where spotlights of colored beams of light moved above the dancing crowd on the dance floor. There were cannons that gave off a thick white smoke with a sweet smell and momentarily dizzy anyone who smelled it directly.

"We are finally here!" Osamu shouted over the music and people yelling.

"Let's go to the bar, let's get something to drink!" Semi shouted to be heard. "I won the bet from before, you have to let me choose your drink!" Osamu rolled his eyes and looked at Semi, slightly illuminated by the dim light of the place.

"You know I have very little stamina with the alcohol, don't overdo it!" He said laughing.

They both walked to the bar and leaned on it. A large man, with a black T-shirt attached to his huge and muscular body and full of tattoos, the bartender, approached them and looked at them waiting for them to order something. Semi looked at Osamu with a malicious smile.

"We want two drinks, the strongest you have," Semi said.

Osamu turned to look at him and punched him on the shoulder as he looked at him. The bartender nodded and set about creating two cocktails for the boys. Osamu and Semi watched carefully. The man poured green liquid into two shot glasses and handed them over.

"First this, in one gulp," the man said with a smile. "Absinthe. To start the night."

Semi laughed and looked at Osamu, who was looking at the small glass apprehensively. Semi grabbed his shot and held it up to his face.

"Come on Osamu, don't be a pussy," Semi said with a laugh.

Osamu looked at him with narrowed eyes and a challenging smile. He grabbed the shot and looked at Semi. He moved his lips for a count of three and both boys drank at the same time.

The alcohol entered his body, scorching his throat and burning his chest. Osamu dropped the glass on the bar and covered his mouth with his elbow to cough as his lungs filled with fire. Semi laughed uproariously and Osamu shot him a tear-eyed look from alcohol, causing him to laugh even more.

The bartender shook his head at the two young men and made the main drink.

"Why doesn't it affect you?" Osamu yelled above the crowd, still coughing between words.

"It does affect me," Semi said, laughing again each time Osamu coughed. "But not as much as it affects you," he said proudly.

The bartender handed them two larger glasses this time, with a clear drink, the ice floating on top of the liquid. They paid for the drink and went to one of the small couches that were still empty from those scattered around the place. They watched the place closely, but all the girls seemed to be dancing on the dance floor.

Semi and Osamu drank slowly, letting the alcohol, strong but not as strong as the shot, go to their heads a bit. As the glasses emptied, they felt a slight dizziness. Some words started to be difficult to pronounce, but they only laughed when one of them couldn't say something they wanted. The time passed and the alcohol rushed to their heads. The place spinned a bit.

"You know? If we stay here we won't get anything," Osamu said after finishing what was left of his drink in one gulp. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes were dreamy. "We have to go out dancing," he said grabbing Semi's hand.

"Both?" Semi said with a chuckle.

Osamu dragged him onto the dance floor passing through the dancing people. A new song started to play, it sounded like Usher's, but neither of them were paying much attention. Semi pulled Osamu to a stop in the middle of the track and pulled him closer to him.

"Osamu, they aren't gonna approach us like this," Semi said, pressing Osamu's body to his. "We're very close...," he drawled.

"You're the one who brought me closer to you," Osamu said, passing his arms over Semi's shoulders.

Semi wrapped his hands around Osamu's waist and pulled him closer. Their hips swayed together in time to the music, in slow, seductive movements.

"I thought I'd be more drunk than you," Osamu said whispering into Semi's ear. "But I think I was wrong," he said looking into his eyes.

"I'm not drunk, just a little tipsy," Semi said with a small smile. "Sober enough to know what I'm doing and remember everything tomorrow, but drunk enough to do this."

Semi grabbed Osamu's shirt and pulled him hard. Their lips brushed gently, teasingly. And before they knew it, the two of them were kissing with passion and need in the middle of the dance floor.

The hands of both ran over the body of the other with fervor, trying to remove the annoying fabric that prevented them from touching their skins.

"You weren't the sexual partner I was expecting tonight, but I'm not complaining," Semi said, pulling away from Osamu with glossy and slightly swollen lips.

"Do you want us to fuck in the club restrooms?" Osamu asked still dangerously close to the other's lips.

"You told me that your brother is with Sakusa. Your room is empty. Why don't you let me fill it with your moans?" Semi said provocatively pushing his erection against Osamu's.

"Who said I'm gonna let you top me?" Osamu asked biting his lip and staring at Semi's.

"We'll decide that later," Semi said releasing Osamu's waist and grabbing his hand.

Semi dragged Osamu out of the club. It was 3:19 am, the streets on the way to the dorms were practically empty, which was very useful since neither of them could last more than 3 minutes without touching the other. Every time they finished a making out session, one more button on their shirts was unbuttoned.

When they reached the dorms, their lips were swollen, their cheeks flushed, their hairs mussed, and their erections wet and pulsing against their pants.

They climbed the stairs to the third floor quickly, without missing a second. The room was empty, so they walked in and began undressing each other. They took off their shoes without untying the laces and practically ripped off their shirts, which ended up lying on the floor and on Atsumu's bed. Semi unbuttoned Osamu's pants and yanked them down.

It wasn't that easy for Osamu.

"Why the fuck did I tell you to wear tight pants?" Osamu asked struggling with them. Semi laughed out loud.

"Because you didn't think you'd be the one to remove them, and you didn't think you were gonna be drunk," Semi said with an amused grin.

"I'm not drunk," Osamu said with a smile looking at Semi from below. But he was drunk. Same as Semi. They both were, no matter how hard they tried to deny it.

Semi's pants slid to the floor and Osamu threw them further pushing Semi against his bed.

"I think I'm gonna be the one topping you," Osamu said biting his lip and pinning Semi against the bed, pinning his wrists on either side of his head.

"Hell to the no," Semi whispered with a sideways smile. "Rock, paper, scissors," he said, waving his hand to free himself from Osamu's grip. He released his hand with a smile.

The boys shook their fists twice and pulled their fingers out. Semi pulled scissors. Osamu paper.

"You're fucking kidding! I'm bigger than you!" Osamu said closing his eyes and throwing his head back with a laugh. He released Semi's other hand and got on his knees on the bed.

"But I'm older than you. Under me, sweetie," Semi said, staying on his knees just like Osamu.

Semi and Osamu leaned in together to catch each other's lips in a fiery kiss. Semi descended slightly to suck on Osamu's neck, as they removed each other's underwear.

"Since when do you have a dick piercing?" Osamu asked staring at Semi's erect member with a ring sticking out of the urethra and entering back through the glans.

"One? I have three," Semi said with a mischievous grin, grabbing his cock and lifting it up. He had an elongated one piercing the glans on the bottom and another ring in the frenum.

Osamu licked his lips and flopped down on the bed, grabbing Semi by the waist so he fell on top of him, staying between his legs, joined by their lips at all times.

"I don't have lube, just condoms," Semi said pulling away from Osamu. "Does Atsumu have?" He asked. Osamu shook his head.

"They always fuck at Sakusa's house, there's nothing here," he said biting his lip not worried about the pain. "Use saliva, I suppose it'll do," he said grabbing Semi by the hair to pull him closer and kiss him again.

Semi grabbed his member and Osamu's together and began to slide his hand up and down with smooth but firm movements. Osamu tugged at Semi's hair and moaned on the older's lips, as he used his free hand to follow Semi's hand movements over their joined dicks. The metallic piercings brushed against Osamu's dick and added something to the situation, as if they were a guilty pleasure.

Semi broke away from Osamu and brought two fingers to Osamu's mouth.

"Suck them," Semi said without stopping waving his other hand.

"Why don't you suck them?" Osamu said raising an eyebrow with heavy breathing.

"Because if you don't suck my fingers you're going to suck my dick, you choose," Semi said, shooting him a look of pure lust.

Osamu smirked and opened his mouth, sticking out his tongue to suck on the two fingers that Semi had placed in front of his face. Semi inserted his fingers in his mouth and Osamu closed his lips around them to lick them as if he was sucking on Semi's cock. He wanted to excite him even more, feel like Semi's dick trembled against his, surrounded by the hands of both boys. He wanted to provoke him, what was the use of holding back now? However, without them being aware of it, they had already crossed a line from which there was no turning back.

Osamu stopped licking his fingers and smirked. Semi bit his lip. Seeing and feeling Osamu lick his fingers like that had blown his imagination away. He slid his hand towards Osamu's entrance and stroked it out looking Osamu in the eye. His other hand moved together with Osamu's, rubbing their dicks.

"What are you waiting for?" Osamu asked panting.

Semi smiled and inserted both fingers at the same time. Osamu stopped moving his hand over their dicks and used his other hand to dig his nails into Semi's back as he groaned in pain. Semi didn't move, waiting for Osamu to signal him. When the nails on Semi's back loosened, Semi contracted his fingers and spread them slightly to widen Osamu's entrance. Osamu squirmed beneath him, but held the pain breathing in and out.

"You're good?" Semi whispered. Osamu nodded and opened one eye to look at Semi who looked somewhat concerned. "I won't put it in until you tell me."

"Do it now, even if it hurts. I can hold on," Osamu said.

"No homo?" Semi asked with a smirk.

"No homo," Osamu stated biting his lip.

Semi bit his lip and leaned in to kiss him as he pulled out his fingers. They both let go of their dicks that were still tight together and Semi pulled away to stand up and kneel on the bed. He lined up with Osamu's entrance and pushed.

Semi gave a groan of pleasure and Osamu a whimper of pain.

"It's huge, dude," said Osamu biting the back of his hand to hold the pain. "And the piercings... Fuck~," he moaned under his breath.

Semi didn't reply. He was biting his lip to cope with the sensation and not to pound into Osamu as hard as he wanted, but watching his cock slowly thrust into him was making him lose control. It was too erotic a sight, and he knew he would never erase that scene from his mind. He made an effort to slow down until his entire cock was in. He looked at Osamu with rapid breathing.

Osamu returned him a look eclipsed with pleasure. It didn't seem like it hurt as much as it had made it sound with his comments. The cold metal inside him was causing a tingle he'd never felt before, as if small, pleasant electric shocks were brushing against his insides.

"Didn't you say you wanted to fill the room with my moans?" Teased Osamu. "Then do it," he said with a wink.

"If that's a challenge, I'm gonna come out the winner," Semi smirked and started swinging his hips back and forth, in and out of Osamu.

Osamu moaned feeling the brush of his member and the piercings inside him. It was a rough touch but definitely much more enjoyable than the sex he'd had with girls. He hated to admit it, but Atsumu was right. That was so much better.

"Ah~ fuck Semi~," Osamu groaned, twitching his fingers around the pillow his head rested on.

"Holy shit~ Ah-ah~ Osamu~," Semi moaned, picking up the pace with his hips.

Osamu and Semi's moans filled the room, and despite being later than 4 in the morning, they didn't seem to mind it. Every time Semi thrusted hard, he brushed Osamu's prostate, the ring on the tip of his dick tickling Osamu and causing a string of moans from both boys. Semi began to jerk off Osamu while still moving his hips.

"Go on Semi~! Go on! Fuck~," Osamu moaned with his mouth open.

Semi leaned over him and kissed him, curling his tongue around Osamu's. Heat rose between them as their skins collided with a wet sound, accompanying the muffled moans they both emitted as they kissed.

"F-faster S-Semi~!" Osamu moaned into Semi's mouth, feeling his muscles tense. Semi groaned impatiently at the provocation and quickened the rhythm of his hand and hips. He was getting dangerously close to orgasm and Osamu's moans in his mouth weren't helping him resist the rush of pleasure that was beginning to overwhelm him.

"O-Osamu~," he moaned, pulling away from him. "I'm gon-gonna cum~!"

"M-me t-too~!" Osamu whimpered. "SEMI~!" Osamu moaned as his dick jerked, staining his abdomen and Semi's hand with semen.

"O-OSAMU~!" Semi moaned in turn as his dick emptied into Osamu with a jerk.

Both boys were ecstatic, their ragged breaths brushing each other's faces, their chests joined and their lips almost brushing. They looked into each other's eyes with a passionate look full of contained desire. Semi leaned over Osamu, closed his eyes, and kissed him fervently, their tongues caressing in heat as if there was no tomorrow to enjoy the sensation.

Suddenly, Semi broke away from Osamu and looked at him with wide eyes.

"I forgot about the condom," whispered Semi who had turned pale thinking Osamu would get mad. Osamu laughed and Semi gave him a confused look.

"I noticed it when you put it in me," said Osamu.

"You don't care? Why haven't you told me?" Semi said recovering the color in his face.

"Because I know you don't have an STD, and neither do I. We haven't fucked in too long, so I'm not worried about that. And the piercings... they fucking feel good," Osamu said biting his lip.

Semi smirked and leaned closer to Osamu to bit his lower lip. When he broke away, Osamu spoke again.

"I'll have to take a shower, but I'm dizzy. I haven't had that much of a drink, but...," he said, noticing his brain spinning.

"Shall I accompany you?" Semi said with an eloquent look.

"If you accompany me, you'll be the one to fill the bathroom with moans, are you up to it?" Osamu said with a playful look.

"If it's with you, I am," Semi replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two weren't supposed to do this, they started as a joke by Atsumu BUT the readers of the AU wanted it and I didn't oppose, so here they are. They do a really nice pair ngl 👀👀👀


	7. Osasemi II (Osamu and Semi, rare pairing)

_**RECOMMENDED SONG: I KISSED A BOY BY JUPITHER** _

Osamu got off the bed and pulled Semi up with him.

"Damn, it hurts," Osamu said as he put his feet on the ground and tried to walk.

"Too bad, you won't be able to move then," Semi said with a teasing laugh as he passed Osamu on his way to the bathroom door.

Osamu smirked and grabbed Semi's arm to hold him down. He dragged him into the bathroom and closed the door. Osamu slammed Semi's back against the wall and came dangerously close to him.

"No darling, even if I'm fuming with pain I'm going to fuck you this time," Osamu said in a hoarse whisper.

"Then do it," Semi said biting his lip with the intention of provoke Osamu.

Osamu leaned over Semi and caught his lips in an aggressive kiss that made Semi's dick and knees tremble. Osamu groaned harshly as he felt Semi's hand travel down his back on the way to his ass. Osamu grabbed his wrist before he reached the bottom and pinned it against the wall, pinning the older's body between the wall and his own body. He felt how his dick hardened little by little with each moan of Semi inside his mouth.

Semi lost his breath at times but he was not willing to part with that kiss, rough and lascivious, and that was driving him crazy every time Osamu's tongue brushed his lips. Semi grabbed Osamu's lower lip and sucked hard, running his tongue over the edge. Osamu groaned and slid his free hand down Semi's chest to his hardened dick. His fingers circled slowly and squeezed as he brushed the tip and the piercing with his thumb.

Semi gave a loud groan and broke away with heavy breathing and bright eyes waiting for more.

"Fuck Semi, I definitely love this," Osamu whispered, stroking the three piercings with his fingers.

Osamu let go of Semi and broke away from him to step into the shower and get under the tap. He opened the handle and let the water fall over his body, never taking his gaze from Semi's eyes.

Semi saw how the water ran through every corner of his best friend's body and it made his mouth water. He lowered his gaze slowly, lingering on the erection that showed Osamu's crotch. With a lopsided smile, Semi mimicked Osamu and stepped into the shower, letting the water brush against his sensitized skin after the first orgasm.

Osamu grabbed Semi by the waist and pulled him closer to him, letting their dicks brush against each other, wet with the water and the pre-cum that dripped from the tip, mixing between them.

Still looking at Semi, Osamu grabbed the Magno liquid soap and poured a good amount into his hand. He held out the soap for Semi to spread his hands and poured soap over them. He closed the soap and left it in its place.

Osamu wiped the soap into his hands and pressed them to Semi's chest. His slick hands moved over Semi's white skin, who moaned at the hot, wet touch. Semi placed his hands on Osamu's shoulders and let them slide down Osamu's back, leaving small bubbles down his body. The intense, manly smell of the soap, similar to axe deodorant, drove Semi crazy, who groaned as Osamu's hands brushed his hips.

"Are you playing with me?" Semi asked closing his eyes and throwing his head back to enjoy the sensation.

"You make it very easy for me, Semi," Osamu said before lunged to attack Semi's exposed neck with his lips.

Osamu sucked under his sharp jaw. He ran the tip of his tongue over his moistened skin and sucked harder. Semi growled and grabbed one of Osamu's hands that were still on his hips to lead it to the front, where his cock was jerking in need.

Osamu smirked at Semi's neck and grabbed his dick to start jerking him off. Semi's hands slipped on him and Osamu groaned as Semi's hands tightened around his dick.

Osamu slowly made his way down Semi's body, his free hand caressing Semi's back with small slips, dangerously close to his buttocks. Osamu bit into Semi's neck, who emitted a moan that was muffled by the sound of falling water.

"Are you just g-gonna kiss me?" Semi moaned, a mess in Osamu's arms.

"Are you in a hurry? Or are you just impatient for me to fuck you?" Osamu said without separating from his collarbone as he left another hickey on his skin.

"Whatever makes you hornier, honey," Semi moaned. "Dammit, do it now. Or I'll do it again to you," he said, tightening his fingers around Osamu's cock.

Osamu growled and broke away from Semi. He pushed his body against the shower wall and Semi groaned. Cold tiles brushed his slippery nipples from the soap, which bristled with anticipation. Osamu slowly moved his mouth down Semi's back, leaving reddish marks across it.

When he reached the edge where his ass began, Osamu knelt on the floor of the shower and spread Semi's legs. He began to spread hickeys down the inside of his thighs, working up from his knees to the edge of his buttocks. He did not separate from his skin until he was satisfied with the hickeys.

"Are you trying to mark me as yours?" Semi asked looking at Osamu out of the corner of his eye.

"Tonight you are mine, Semi," Osamu whispered too close to his ass.

Osamu bit into Semi's right buttock as he spanked the left one. Semi moaned. That spank was hard, but above the pain, the pleasure dominated the situation. Semi rested his hands on the shower wall and felt Osamu's hands spread his buttocks.

"Are you planning to do something or am I going to have-?" Semi's words were cut off by a moan.

Osamu's hot, wet tongue brushed against Semi's entrance, who moaned loudly, clenching his fists against the wall.

"Fuck ~!" Semi whimpered closing his eyes. "Ah~ Yes~..."

Osamu's tongue worked its way into the ring of muscles and entered slowly in small circles to leave the area full of saliva. Semi whimpered with pleasure and put a hand to his member to touch himself at the same time that he felt Osamu's tongue caress his insides.

Suddenly, Osamu's tongue popped out of him and a hand grasped his.

"Don't jerk off, when you cum you're cumming because I put it in you," said Osamu, standing up and pressing his erection against Semi's buttocks.

"Then do it now, don't make me wait, you bastard," Semi said looking at Osamu over his shoulder.

Osamu smirked and turned Semi over. Semi grabbed Osamu's hair and pulled it close to kiss him with desire, letting his other hand slide down the rest of his body erotically slipping thanks to the soap. Osamu pressed Semi's body against the wall and grabbed one of his legs behind the knee. Osamu pulled it up and lifted it, letting it curl around his hips.

"Finally some action," Semi whispered provocatively, parting from his lips.

"I didn't know you wanted me that bad," Osamu replied grabbing his dick to align himself with Semi's entrance.

Osamu penetrated Semi as they both stared at each other with desire. Semi felt the pain run through his body and he groaned, digging his nails into Osamu's arms, which held him against the wall. The water didn't help it get in. What's more, it made the entrance harder and rougher, which meant it was more painful. Semi held out as best he could, but felt an annoying burning as Osamu's dick entered him.

"Fuck i-it hurts," Semi protested through clenched teeth.

"I told you," Osamu whispered in his ear.

"Do something, th-this hurts m-more than I-I thought," Semi said.

"Do you want me to stop?" Osamu asked somewhat concerned. It's true that it hurt, but it hadn't hurt him as much as it seemed like it was hurting Semi.

"I've pierced my dick three times, I don't want you to stop," Semi said opening his eyes to look at Osamu. "I w-want you to fuck me. Just distract me while it hurts," he said with a determined, longing look.

Osamu growled at his words. Semi made him more horny than any girl had ever. He leaned down to kiss him fiercely, nibbling on his lower lip and entwining both tongues fervently, wishing that moment would never end. His cock slowly entered Semi as he moaned into his mouth, both of them a mess of sweat, pre-cum, water, soap, and saliva.

Osamu broke away from his lips and looked at Semi, who had his eyes narrowed and was looking at Osamu through the squares of his eyes.

"It's inside," Osamu whispered, squeezing Semi's ass with both hands.

"I know, I feel you," Semi smirking said as he licked his lips. "Now move on and make me moan like you promised when we were in bed," he said before launching himself towards Osamu's lips again.

Osamu groaned when Semi's lips collided with his. Without thinking about it, he did as Semi said and began to move his hips, exiting smoothly but entering him abruptly again. Semi moaned so loud that Osamu was sure each and every student sleeping in the dorms heard. And that turned him on even more.

"F-FUCK OSAMU~! GO ON~! GIVE ME MORE~!" Semi moaned loudly not caring that it was past 4 in the morning.

"Fuck~," Osamu moaned breathlessly into Semi's ear.

He clenched his hands around Semi's ass and moved his hips lightly, listening as the skin of his hips collided with the skin of Semi's buttocks. Semi's nails dug into his shoulders, but this time it wasn't because it hurt, but because he felt so much pleasure that he thought he was going to explode. The moans escaped from his mouth incessantly, while the water ran between their bodies stuck like a magnet, joined by the lower part of their bodies.

Osamu's dick went in and out of Semi uncontrollably with erratic movements, while both boys moaned without a hint of embarrassment. Osamu leaned over Semi's neck to make a new mark, letting himself be carried away by the pleasure of the moment.

"OSAMU~! HA-HARDER~!" Semi moaned.

Osamu quickened the rhythm of his hips and increased the force of his thrusts, feeling the orgasm approach and his knees lose stability. Semi's moans had a hypnotic effect on him, he felt beside himself, he wanted to make him moan until he was voiceless, he wanted to see how he came on him and how he moaned his name when he reached orgasm.

"S-semi~," Osamu moaned, raising his voice. "Ah~! Yeah~! Fuck it feels s-so good i-inside of you~!"

"AH~! OSA-MU I'M G-GONNA C-CUM!" Semi groaned looking Osamu straight in the eye.

That made Osamu totally lose control. He grunted with pleasure and used all the strength he had to get in and out of Semi roughly, feeling his muscles tense ready for the blast of pleasure.

"Moan my n-name Semi ~!" Osamu asked. "Moan for me~!"

"AH~!" Semi moaned as his eyes turned white with pleasure. "OSAMU~! O-OSAMU~!"

"FUCK~! SEMI~!" Osamu moaned, emptying himself into Semi.

Semi felt his dick jerk as he spoke Osamu's name and came on his and Osamu's abdomen. The water fell on them and carried the remains of the semen from their bodies, while they breathed with difficulty, feeling their knees lose strength.

Semi's back slid off the wall as Osamu's legs buckled from the blast of pleasure. With Osamu's cock still inside him, Semi ended up with his back against the wall, sitting on top of Osamu, who in turn ended up on his knees on the shower floor, holding Semi's ass firmly. Semi wrapped his arms around Osamu's neck and leaned down to kiss him with his breath still ragged.

Osamu let Semi's tongue caress his and smirked in the middle of the kiss. They both parted but their lips were joined by a thin string of saliva.

"I've won the bet this time," said Osamu smiling with dreamy eyes.

"I admit you know how to make me moan," Semi whispered in a dangerous voice. "1-1, how about we dry off and untie the bet?" Semi said biting Osamu's lower lip.

Osamu groaned and caught his lips to kiss him again.

"You have no limit, huh?" Osamu asked when they parted. "I like it, Semi. You turn me on," he whispered in his ear, biting his earlobe.

"This time it's my turn," Semi said, tightening his muscles around Osamu's dick, who groaned in preparation for a third round.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! The oh-so-wanted shower scene! Writing this was hard because my own mind got lost like a thousand times imagining the scene, idk why but this is a ship I never thought about and it's driving me crazy


	8. Daisuga

_**RECOMMENDED SONG: YOU'RE SPECIAL BY NF** _

Daichi took a deep breath and opened the bathroom door, with only a towel tied around his waist. He tried to hide his erection but it was difficult with so little fabric.   
  
Suga was lying on the bed, no shirt or pants, only his boxers soaked by the pre-cum that came from the tip of his erection, trapped with the elastic of his underwear, and with a bottle of lubricant and condoms on the nightstand.   
  
"It took you a short time to shower today," Suga said hoarsely. "Normally it takes you more than 20 minutes."   
  
Daichi slowly approached the bed, biting his lip as he grabbed the knot in the towel and undoed it to let it fall to the floor. Looking at Suga with the look of desire, he positioned himself between Suga's legs and let his dick brush against Suga's boxers.   
  
"Today I had things to do," Daichi said before leaning over Suga's lips to kiss them lovingly and passionately.   
  
It was a clumsy kiss, in which you could see the nerves that Daichi felt. Suga caressed his face and moved his hands to sink his fingers into Daichi's wet hair. Suga broke away from the kiss and licked his lips.   
  
"Don't worry, I know you're nervous," Suga said trying to calm him down.   
  
Daichi laughed nervously and dropped his head on Suga's shoulder. Suga laughed too and hugged Daichi's body that was still over his, wet and naked.   
  
"I'm sorry," Daichi said against his neck. "I just want you to like it..."   
  
"Shhh, Daichi," Suga said in his ear, "what matters to me is that it'll be you. I know it'll be perfect because it's you. Because you're special," Suga whispered, biting Daichi's earlobe.   
  
Daichi raised his head and threw himself against Suga's lips to collide in a less awkward kiss than the previous one. Suga's words had given him courage, and Daichi relaxed a bit. Suga pushed Daichi gently to change position so he was on top of Daichi.   
  
Suga broke away from his lips and began to slowly lower himself, spreading kisses all over Daichi's neck. He used one hand to remove the only piece of clothing he was wearing. Then he was naked just like Daichi, feeling skin against skin. Daichi's hands slid down Suga's body, caressing his arms, his back, his waist, the lower part of his abdomen… His hard, dripping dick.   
  
Suga kept one hand gripping Daichi's cheek while with the other he went down the path to the boy's crotch, to grab it and caress it with little squeezes, from top to bottom. Daichi moaned softly as Suga continued to concentrate on kissing his neck. However, he did not want to leave a mark. He knew Daichi's uniform wouldn't cover them, and he didn't want his coworkers to notice. So he just licked, sucked with little force and kissed every corner of Daichi's neck without allowing a reddish mark to appear on his skin.   
  
Both boys' hands slid up and down on each other's dick. Daichi emitted whimpers of pleasure in Suga's ear, which made Suga get even more turned on.   
  
Suga detached himself from Daichi's neck and with his free hand grabbed the lube. He stopped jerking Daichi momentarily to pour enough over both hands. Daichi continued to jerk off Suga, who felt the soft touch of the brunet's hand on him.   
  
Suga closed the bottle of lube, put it on the bed and brought his fingers closer to Daichi's entrance. With one hand, he jerked Daichi off again, offering a much wetter, slippery and erotic touch thanks to the lube. His other hand focused on slowly stroking Daichi's entrance before poking a finger.   
  
Daichi groaned, but he didn't seem bothered by the penetration. His breathing sped up a bit but he still kept his voice low, emitting little moans as Suga's finger explored inside. Suga looked for his prostate, a softer place than the rest of his insides. It was not difficult to find it. Without applying too much pressure, Suga lightly squeezed that point with a caress of his finger.   
  
"Ah~!" Daichi moaned. His dick jerked slightly in Suga's hand.   
  
"It's here," Suga said with a small smile. "You feel it?"   
  
"Uh-huh," Daichi moaned with his eyes closed and lightly squeezing Suga's dick in his hand.   
  
"Ah~! T-that's d-dangerous," Suga groaned as he noticed how Daichi's touch had tightened.   
  
"H-how did you find it s-so fast?" Daichi asked feeling a strange but pleasant sensation in his lower body.   
  
"I've investigated my own body, I just had to look for it," Suga whispered leaning over Daichi to kiss him.   
  
He inserted a second finger and moved both at the same time in circular motions to stretch Daichi. The brunet moaned into his mouth and Suga scissored his fingers to dilate him further. It was getting a little difficult to contain himself. Daichi's hand jerking his cock, Daichi's moans, his hot insides stretching quite easily, probably due to arousal...   
  
"Is it okay if I do it now?" Suga asked breaking away from Daichi's lips.   
  
"Y-yes," Daichi sighed, his voice cracking with moans.   
  
Suga slowly pulled his fingers out and stopped jerking Daichi off. He grabbed a condom from the box and tried to open it, but his slippery hands from the lube wouldn't let him.   
  
"Daichi," he whispered with a laugh. "Help me, I can't open it."   
  
Daichi laughed and grabbed the aluminum package to open it. But Suga's hands had made it slippery and now he couldn't open it with his fingers either. He brought the silver corner to his teeth and grabbed for a hard pull. His hands slipped again and he was left with the package between his teeth.   
  
Suga laughed out loud and Daichi let the laughter infect him.   
  
"I'm gonna get another one, I can't open it," Daichi said laughing with the closed wrapper full of lube. He grabbed a clean condom and directly tore it open with his teeth. "How easy it was to open this one," he said with a chuckle. Suga went to get it to put it on but Daichi pulled his hand away. "I'll put it on you," he said bravely pulling the protection out of the little package.   
  
Daichi placed the reservoir of the condom between his lips and sat up to put his face at the level of Suga's dick, who was kneeling between Daichi's legs. Daichi placed his lips on Suga's erection and began to slide the condom, thrusting Suga's dick into his mouth.   
  
"D-Daichi~!" Suga moaned in a low voice grabbing onto Daichi's shoulders.   
  
Daichi slid the last part of the condom with his fingers since his mouth didn't go any deeper. When he finished, he broke away from Suga's cock and looked down at him. Suga gently pushed him by the shoulders and laid him back on the bed. 

He poured more lube onto his dick under Daichi's watchful gaze, and lined up with the brunet's entrance, pushing inside delicately.   
  
Daichi groaned as he felt Suga's cock slowly fill him. It didn't hurt, he just felt something strange, an unfamiliar sensation that was not unpleasant. What's more, you could even say that it was quite pleasant.   
  
Suga pushed until his dick was completely buried in Daichi, and then he kissed him slowly, moving his tongue in time with his hips. 

"Does it feel good?" Suga whispered looking at Daichi. 

"It's a bit weird," Daichi whispered, opening his eyes and looking at Suga. "But it's not painful or uncomfort- Ah~!" 

Suga searched Daichi's prostate with the tip of his dick, which made Daichi moan in the middle of what he was trying to say. Suga moved his hips as they both moaned in whispers drowned out by kisses.   
  
"There~!" Daichi moaned between Suga's lips. "It's there, Koushi~! Ah~!"   
  
"Here?" Suga moaned in a choked voice, thrusthing right at Daichi's sweet spot.   
  
Daichi moaned louder this time. Their tongues waved intensely, filled with the passion and love of the moment, intertwining wet and slippery. Suga licked Daichi's lower lip and Daichi moaned in his lips. 

"God~! Yeah~! Keep going Koushi~!" Daichi moaned louder in his mouth. 

Suga's hips moved freely, in and out again and again from Daichi, who had turned into a moaning mess. As much as he tried to avoid raising his voice, Suga's dick inside him was driving him crazy and he was unable to contain his whimpers of pleasure.

"Daichi~!" Suga moaned breaking away from his lips. "It fe-feels s-so good i-inside y-you~!" 

Suga was dangerously close to orgasm, but from Daichi's expression, he knew that he was still far from coming. He took a deep breath and concentrated on giving his boyfriend maximum pleasure before he climaxed. He circled Daichi's dick with his slippery hand and slid it up and down in a seductive twist of the wrist. At the same time, he picked up the pace of his thrusts, always being caring about hurting Daichi but trying to make him feel his dick deeper and harder.   
  
"Yes~! Ah~!" Daichi moaned. Suga groaned and leaned over Daichi again to kiss him.   
  
Daichi was overwhelmed with pleasure. Suga's tongue, lips, hand and dick took him to heaven, he felt a pleasure that he had never experienced. The moans he emitted were silenced by Suga's lips on his, moving synchronized, sensually.   
  
"Ko-Koushi~! I-I'm g-gon-gonna c-c-cum~! Ah!" Daichi moaned under his breath. 

He felt his dick stiffen and came over Suga's hand and their abdomens, staining the bed while the semen poured out in short shots. 

"Da-Daichi~! I'm coming~!" Suga moaned. 

Suga emptied himself into the condom, still moving his hips, hitting Daichi's sensitized prostate some more. He stopped moving and closed his eyes, feeling the orgasm reach every part of his body. 

They were both breathing hard and sweating. Suga smiled and looked at Daichi, but he saw something that broke his heart. 

Tears fell from Daichi's eyes uncontrollably. 

"What's wrong? Didn't you like it? Did I hurt you?" Suga asked getting out of Daichi carefully and stroking his cheek, visibly worried. 

Daichi grabbed his hand and brought it to his lips to fill it with little kisses as the tears kept falling. 

"No, it's not that," he whimpered. "I loved it. It's just... I love you so much, Koushi. And I don't want to get away from you," he said crying. 

Suga smiled and laid on top of him, not caring about the semen that was between their bodies or the condom that he had still on. He laid his head on his chest and whispered: 

"You aren't gonna get away from me, Daichi. I love you with all my heart." Suga caressed Daichi'a chest. "I want to spend my life with you," he said with a smile appearing on his lips. 

Daichi took a deep breath and held back his tears, hugging Suga and keeping him in his arms until he fell asleep. 

He stayed the night awake, admiring Suga peacefully sleeping on his chest. 

At 5 am he got up slowly so as not to wake Suga up. He cleaned the semen remains on his abdomen, got dressed silently and wrote a note to Suga. 

He left the room to meet with Asahi, praying that last night wasn't the last time he heard Suga say "I love you". 

***

When Suga woke up, he took the note and read it out loud while the tears left his eyes. 

_"My love, Koushi,_

_I have to part ways with you for now. I'm going on a mission which may take a bit of time for me to end._

_I couldn't bear to tell you this face to face, because if I did, you would cry, and I wouldn't be able to leave your side._

_I want to spend my life with you. So wait for me. I swear I'll be back, with a roses bouquet, because I know you love them._

_I love you._

_Yours, Daichi."_


End file.
